


Something Unexpected

by the_sinister_shadow



Category: Supernatural, Undertale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hinted Destiel - Freeform, I'm a slow writer though and I apologize, Not the best at writing, Supernatural meets Undertale, Undertale meets Supernatural, boredom made me do it, criticism and critique welcome and encouraged, if you all enjoy, lots of angst probably, may write more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinister_shadow/pseuds/the_sinister_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sam having his soul once more, and his memories of Hell locked away behind a mental wall, the Winchester brothers are attempting to track down the Mother. With Castiel preoccupied on stopping Raphael, the brothers along with help from Bobby seem to be working this case alone. However, while their attempts to track down the Mother are so far unsuccessful, they didn't expect to be involved in another case that becomes much more than they first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million for taking the time to open up my story, first of all! This is my very first one on this site, so I am still trying to get used to how everything works. This story was originally on Wattpad, but I decided to move it here so maybe it would be spotted more easily. 
> 
> This story is an Undertale meets Supernatural type of thing. It takes place somewhere near the end of season six in Supernatural, and a few months after the true pacifist ending in Undertale. All of the monsters are free, though Frisk has chosen to not accompany them.  
> I hope you all enjoy this story, it may take me a while to post chapters so hang in there X3. I apologize for any errors, grammar or errors with character’s personalities and the plots of both universes, this is my first lengthy story and I am not a very experienced writer ^^’. I am also a bit rusty on my knowledge of Supernatural, so I apologize if I write something incorrectly. Please feel free to leave any comments and critique for me to better improve my skills and the story, everything helps!

 

 

Dean wasn't fond of research, to put it lightly. While part of the reason for his distaste in it was how time consuming researching tended to be, the main reason for such feelings were because of how frustrating it was at times, considering he had very little experience and never had to do it himself very often. Sam was the one to take out his computer or a book in one swoop, and spend hours searching through each until he found what he wanted. But the eldest brother had forced Sam to stay in his room to rest, so he was going to be the one to do his little brother's job. Even with the mental wall protecting him, Dean was worried for Sam. He had been warned that Sam shouldn't so much as scratch it, but how? He didn't fully understand what that meant, so he made sure the younger Winchester was taking it slow and steady for the next few weeks or so, despite Sam's protests.

 

So now Dean was sitting in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair at their newest zero star hotel, searching through book after book with his brother's laptop set off to the side for later use. Bobby hadn't found much of anything either, forcing Dean even more so to continue. With a sip from a small whiskey cup he poured for himself hours prior, the elder brother continued to scan through the remaining books he had snatched from the library. He allowed his heavy eyelids to close occasionally, only to shake himself out of sleep which was steadily approaching by the minuet. Still nothing, or maybe he had already forgotten what he was able to find?

 

Being snapped from his hazy, sleep deprived thoughts, he flinched a bit when Sam approached him. "Dean you look like crap, what are you doing up so late?" He asked, voice and expression full of genuine concern. Dean couldn't help but smile to himself at his reaction, he almost seemed to have forgotten Sam when he expressed actual emotion. "Oh uh... It's nothing, just go back to sleep."

 

Sam didn't seem convinced, and loomed over his older brother's shoulder to peer down at the contents upon the desk in front of him. "Then why-" He was cut off by Dean closing the books and laptop. "Nothing! Nothing, go back to sleep before I throw your ass back to bed myself." He huffed, gentle yet tired smile spread across his features.

 

Sam furrowed an eyebrow, followed by a chuckle. "Wait... Don't tell me you've been up all night actually doing research." He faked an astonished expression, only for Dean to send a light punch to his shoulder. "Go to beeeeed." He groaned out, pushing on the younger Winchester.

 

Sam laughed softly and smiled. "Alright, you win.." He turned, making his way into a small separate bedroom. "Don't stay up too much longer, it's two in the morning. I'm going to come back out just to see that you're in bed by two thirty."

 

Dean released a quiet huff of amusement. "Fine, fine... Night, Sammy." He murmured, running a hand through his own locks of brown hair.

 

"Night, Dean.." The younger responded, and stepped inside the room fully and closed the door behind him.

 

Dean exhaled deeply, leaning back against the wooden chair. He rested his eyes longer this time, holding onto memories of that short interaction with Sam moments before. He cared for him so much, and wanted nothing more than his younger brother to be safe and happy.. seemed that he finally was becoming his normal self once more, which made Dean all the more contented and revealed. Sure they were all six feet deep in crap, but all the elder brother wanted was for them, Bobby, and Castiel to stay together and get through it all together like they always have. _Cas..._

 

Dean shook the thoughts of the angel out of his mind, releasing a sigh. He sure did miss him, more than he would admit. That naive little head tilt he would do when he didn't understand Dean's sarcasm or references, how he'd always appear when he least expected it, how he'd always respond with a simple: "Hello, Dean", when he would answer the elder brother's call. But now he had much more important matters to attend to, and answering Dean's calls only seemed to be an inconvenience. He thought of the angel as a second brother, and he worried about him like he worried about Sam.

 

But Castiel was an **angel** , a powerful being that lived long before even his great grand parents most definitely. The elder Winchester struggled to keep reminding himself that because hell, Dean can't help but look at him as if he was apart of their family. He is, figuratively speaking... but Castiel had his own problems he needed to deal with now and maybe wanted some time to himself. He helped the brothers with whatever they needed, and even betrayed his own kind and had chosen the Winchesters over his fellow angels. Dean has no idea how he can repay him, but all he can think of is let Castiel do what he must and give him a break. But he wished the angel would at least visit or call, even if Dean couldn't be of help..

 

Once more being snapped from his thoughts, Dean yet again flinched to the muffled sound of his phone's ringer, and a vibrating in his pocket. He fumbled his hand around the pockets of his jeans a bit quickly until his phone was soon dragged out, ringtone clearer as the mobile device now vibrated in his hand. He silently hoped it was Castiel, calling to tell him that he was alright, or just calling to have a chat. But instead, Bobby was calling. Should've known better.

 

Dean answered, pressing the speaker to his ear. "Find anything?" He questioned with a yawn, attempting to keep his voice down to not wake his brother and to hide the slight disappointment at not receiving a call from a certain feathered fellow.

 

"Nothin', I'm guessing things aren't going any better on your end?" The low voice of Bobby filled Dean's ear, and in response he sighed. "Nope.. I'm officially at a dead end, though things about the Mother we already knew are somewhat clearer, if that helps." He grumbled, and the man on the other end sighed. "I figured as much.. Sam doin' better, at least?" He questioned.

 

"So far he seems fine, I've been making sure he's getting plenty of rest until I know for a fact he's clean.. I'm still confused on how I'm going to make sure he doesn't 'scratch the wall'.." The elder brother muttered tiredly, rubbing the stubble growing on his chin with a free hand.

 

Bobby muttered back, followed by the quiet shuffling of papers. "At least he's better, so far.. Anything from Cas?"

 

Dean leaned further into the chair with a groan. "Nope," A frown formed across his features, though he did his best to hide his agitation. "It's not that I don't enjoying talking to you, but why are you calling?"

 

With more shuffling of papers on the other end, Bobby responded after a moment. "You and Sam should take a break from all this, you're stressed and it isn't helpin' your mood by only coming across more dead ends and not getting any further with this." He paused for a moment, muttering to himself before continuing on. "Rufus called and told me about a case that he wanted me to look into, but he was busy and couldn't go out and do it himself. It's been a game of hot potato with this one over the past week or so.. other hunters are just too busy, or find this something that doesn't need looking into, but I disagree."

 

Dean listened closely to the older man's words, lifting the cup of whiskey to his lips and downing the last of its contents in one gulp. "Go on.."

 

Bobby continued on. "There have been noise complaints directed at an abandoned house that may have some folk stayin' in it, and some have reported seeing figures in the windows and things movin' around.." He explained, and Dean huffed. "So you're saying you want us to go down there because of some homeless people living in an abandoned house and making noise?"

 

Bobby growled quietly in response. "Let me finish," He grumbled, and Dean sighed dramatically. "Alright, alright... continue. But make it quick, Sam is going to be upset if I'm caught staying up past two thirty.. I don't wanna be grounded." He said with a smirk.

 

The older man released a throaty chuckle, though more along the lines of a gruff grumble. Dean knew he was probably rolling his eyes. "Cute," Bobby huffed, and then spoke on.

 

"A few who gave the case a shot had a steak out near the house, and were able to take a few pictures. There is SOMETHING livin' there, that's a fact.. but they didn't think much of it, so the pictures were given to Rufus, me, and then you two if ya' decide to do this case. This could be a false alarm and just be homeless folk hiding away in some old house, but I don't think it's that simple." Papers were shuffled around quietly yet again before he went on. "Rufus sent me a pile of photos and articles that were from the ones who actually went out to give the case a go, most of the pictures are of oddly shaped shadows moving around in the house.. Could be a trick of the light, but whoever the shadows belong to don't seem to be human." He paused for a moment, releasing a shaky cough. "Eh.. But I have looked at a few that are taken outside of the house of the same figure... It's small, wearing a jacket and shorts. The face is for the most part obscured though under a hood, but what caught my attention after giving the pictures a second glance is the figure's legs. Their almost pure white and seem to have no skin whatsoever, kinda resembles bone if ya' ask me with how their shaped. What is visible under its hood is that same pale shade, and what I can only guess to be part of its teeth. No lips, just exposed teeth. So whatever it is, it's assumed to be living in that house.. I doubt it's the only one stayin' there, but no one has seen anything else go in or out."

 

Dean tapped his finger against the oak wood desk. "So what do you think this thing is? I can't think of anything off the top of my head.."

 

Bobby sighed in response. "Hell if I know, I haven't seen anything like it before."

 

Dean thought long and hard to himself, though didn't seem to be taking Bobby's words seriously. _A zombie of some sort? A vampire?_ _A hybrid of the two?_

"Dean?" Bobby asked after a moment of silence, snapping the younger male from his thoughts.

 

"Yeah, sorry.. But I don't think this is anything, Bobby. Could just be some kid wearing a costume and a mask, and has some friends who go to the house with them but happen to be much more sneaky." He grumbled.

 

"If you were able to see the pictures for yourself, you may not be so sure.." Bobby murmured. "Just think about it, not gonna force. Give me a call if you do want to look further into it, I'll see if I can get Rufus to drop off everything later if he is no longer 'busy'. I would give 'em to you myself, but you know.. being stuck in a wheelchair limits some things."

 

Dean nodded hesitantly. "Thanks, and where will this case take place if we do decide to look into it?" He questioned quietly, a yawn escaping him.

 

"Boise, I don't think that'll be too far of a drive from where you're at. But go ahead and sleep on it.. nice knowin' you and Sam are alright, by the way." Bobby grumbled a bit more softly, and Dean smiled weakly. "You too, Bobby. I'll keep in touch." And with that, he ended the call. Dean stood from his seat and approached the twin bed set up in the corner, setting his phone on the nightstand lazily and plopping onto the bed. It creaked and groaned in protest as the elder Winchester rolled onto his side, squinting at the digital clock which red: '2:57 AM'. _Look at that, I stayed up past my bedtime._ Dean chuckled to himself silently, finally allowing sleep to take its hold as he drifted off.

 

He would tell Sam about Bobby's offer in the morning, though he would rather focus on tracking down the Mother without any distractions. Bobby was right however, he did need a break and missed those times he would hunt with Sam by his side in the past. Even if this one job turned out to be nothing, at least he was able to do something that took his mind off all the past events he wanted to forget.

 

He was still worried about Sam and didn't want to push him too much or 'scratch the wall', but his instincts told him that this hunt would be nothing at all. He needed some sort of release, something that him and Sam could look back on and laugh.. a nice memory, for once.

 

Can't get hurt on the job if it doesn't have a monster that needs killing, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the praise in the comments first of all, I felt tickled after reading them to say the least X3. I haven't posted much of anything to the public before, so I can't help but blush at how many of you have taken the time to sit and read my work, really means a lot.   
> This chapter along with chapter one were posted onto Wattpad already, so I had to just copy and paste. So it may take longer until chapter three and so on are finished, just wanted to let ya'll know.  
> And again thank you aaahhh

 

 

Dean awoke in the later hours of the morning the following day, stretching the sleep from his muscles and rubbing his eyes afterward. “Ugh…” He grumbled out tiredly, looks like he should've went to sleep much earlier. 

 

“Morning, sunshine.” Sam’s voice greeted, and Dean only groaned in response. “Yo..” He let himself fall back into the old mattress, and Sam sighed dramatically. “Alright, you can go back to sleep. Looks like I went out and bought this burger and strawberry pie for nothing.. Oh well, more for me.” The younger Winchester pulled out two plastic bags from behind his back, lightly shaking them and letting its contents shift around inside and make noise.

 

The elder of the two’s hazel eyes widened ever so slightly, and he immediately sprang forward like his life depended on it and charged toward his brother, arms outstretched to reach for the plastic bags.

 

With a soft laugh, Sam shifted out of the way and set both bags down, holding the other's wrists still in a playful yet firm grip. “Nope! You wanted to sleep, so I'll just eat both myself!” He grinned. Dean panted lightly as he struggled against his brother’s grip. “I'm up, I'm up!” He repeated, desperately trying to reach toward both bags that sat upon the stained carpet.

 

Sam eventually released his grip, and Dean dove for the two bags and grabbed them quickly. He moved both to his chest, growling blankly at Sam as if Dean were a wolf defending his kill from a hungry grizzly bear. The younger only smiled, watching with an amused expression as Dean searched through both bags. 

 

Dean tore into a brown sack, and rose back to his feet as he stuffed the massive cheeseburger into his mouth. He trotted past the younger male and sat back down onto the edge of his bed, keeping his treasures close. “Thanks, Sammy…” The elder hummed contently through a mouthful of the fast food. 

 

Sam leaned his frame against a nearby wall. “Don't mention it, you haven't had anything filling in a while.. Though I would've wanted to get you something healthier, I knew better.” He chuckled with a soft smile, and Dean nodded his head as he ate.

 

Once the burger was now a distant memory, Dean pushed the paper and plastic bag to the side and went straight for the pie. He pulled out a plastic fork, a napkin, and the pie itself held in a transparent container. He then raised an eyebrow, seeming to be snapped from his hunger induced daze. “Wait a second… how'd you get all this?” He questioned the younger Winchester.

 

Sam blinked, and then lightly rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. “Oh you know, there's quite a few places across the street so I walked when you were asleep.. I suppose I wanted to do something nice for you, since you've been working so hard and have been taking care of me a lot lately.” He replied truthfully, and Dean sighed shakily. “Thanks, but you really should take it easy for a while.. I could've gotten something for the both of us later, ya’ know.” He opened up the container.

 

The younger only shrugged. “I'm fine, Dean… And I haven't ‘scratched the wall’ or whatever either. I feel great! So let me help you heal and feel better too… It’s the least I can do for what you've done for me.” His soft smile returned, and Dean gazed up at him and then back down at the pie rested in his lap. “Either way, we don't know WHAT can trigger something to try and get through. I guess we've been through so much shit, it's hard for me to adjust to us actually getting better for once.. I'm fuckin’ ecstatic that we’re finally getting better, don't get me wrong but… I don't want to get my hopes up.”

 

Sam winced slowly in response, making his way to the bed and sitting down beside the elder’s smaller frame. “We’ll be okay, I promise. We’re going to get better, crush this ‘Mother of All’, and then try and get back to normal.. just do our job with Cas and Bobby right behind us.” He assured.

 

Dean only forced a smile. “Yeah, I guess you're right…” Was all he muttered before eating a fork full of the delicious strawberry pie. No matter how much he hoped things would stay like this, he was having a hard time believing it would. Being a hunter wasn't exactly the line of work that always had a happy ending, and it isn't for just anyone. Sam and Dean were forced into this life, and it now seems only natural for them, like someone living in Alaska and off the grid. It's hard, but it's life and wouldn't seem right without it.

 

Though the brothers don't hunt for their own food or rely on natural resources like one off the grid would, they kill monsters and technically help protect the human race, their true lives and identities hidden to all who pass by them on the street besides fellow hunters. John raised them and taught them things children never usually learn or find out, and the thought of a ‘normal’ one seems out of reach now for the brothers. Dean did try and turn away from his life and live with Lisa and her son Ben, probably the only one he's ever felt genuine feelings toward. It wasn't a one night stand with her, but his new ‘normal’ life didn't last all that long. 

 

Dean frowned at the thought of giving up on his brother, even if he believed he was gone forever. No matter how wonderful Lisa was, he had forgotten that family comes first in everything. He did his best not to think about it, he didn't want his negative thoughts to get to Sam and cause questions to arise.

 

Setting the pie down after he had eaten a few slices, the eldest then chuckled. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.. Bobby has a case he wants us to look into.” He glanced at Sam, remembering the conversation he had with Bobby. Hopefully he could shift the conversation to something that didn't require those negative thoughts..

 

The younger set the container holding the pie down on the nightstand, and returned his brother’s gaze with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean? We’re working on a case currently, to track down the Mother.” 

 

Dean laid back down onto the bed, gazing up at the ceiling with his hands resting over his chest. “Yeah well… Bobby wants us to take a break, apparently the job has been up for grabs and no one's really bothered to touch it.” He glanced at Sam, and continued speaking before he could respond. “I know the one we have already is all big and important, but we haven't found much of anything. I guess I'm just tired and need a break, and we haven't done a small case in a while..”

 

Sam crossed his arms lightly, seeming to be in deep thought. After a moment he then looked back at Dean. “Do you know where we’d be going?” He asked, frowning slightly. Dean only smirked back. “Boise, according to Bobby. Should only be a few hour drive, if we don't stop much and speed ever so slightly. I'll even let you go do whatever research we need..” He responded, and the younger Winchester grumbled in defeat. “Alright, fine… But only to give us a break and blow off steam. If it becomes a problem then we split, we don't need that to worry about AND the Mother.”

 

Dean sat himself back up with a loud yawn. “Mkay. Give me a sec, I need to tell Bobby we’re in so he can get someone to drop off a few things.” He reached for his phone, and stood from the bed. Before he could dial the number however, there was a knock at the door. The brothers paused, casting a glance to one another before Dean stuffed his phone into his pocket. He went to the door, frowning as he opened it.

 

To his surprise, he was greeted by Garth, who was holding a medium sized cardboard box. “Hey! So uh, Bobby told me to give this to you since I was in the neighborhood… he said something about you taking too long to say anything so he's sending you everything anyway?” He cocked his head a bit, and Dean sighed.  _ Heh.. guess that's that then. _

 

The eldest brother carefully took the box, and forced a smile. “Thanks.. appreciate it.” Dean muttered, and Garth smiled back. “Anytime. And oh, does Bobby have a new case for you? If he does then I would be happy to help! I haven't worked a job in a while and-”

 

Before Garth could continue, Dean closed the door on him abruptly. “Thanks Garth, but we’re good. Now bye!” He called, and locked the door as well with a free hand. He listened to the knocking from the other side. “Hey uh, Dean? You kinda closed the door on me!” Garth continued to try and get the elder Winchester’s attention, followed by a huff. “And locked it!” 

 

Dean only rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell…” He grumbled, approaching the bed and setting the box down. He really didn't want to be dragged into a thirty minute conversation with the unexpected and unpleasant surprise that had shown up at their doorstep. Sam blinked as he watched the door, and then glanced at Dean. “Don't you think we should at least… ask him how his day’s going?” 

 

The elder sighed, glancing back toward his brother. “If we did that, he'd never leave.” He scratched his head, glancing at the door when the unwanted guest seemed to have left. Sam crossed his arms against his chest. Garth was a pest, but wouldn't have locked him out of their hotel like that. He decided to not say anything about it for now at least, and approached the box. He examined it closely, before then opening it up after Dean gave him a nod of approval to reveal what laid within.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I am so sorry for the delay.. I finally got this chapter finished, and I hope all of you enjoy it. I also want to apologize if this is more on the short side, I may go back later and make it longer. X3

 

 

Inside, the box was filled with files stacked neatly upon one another. The younger of the two furrowed an eyebrow, and began to carefully thumb through the ten files before removing them from the cardboard container one by one. Dean watched from beside his brother, quiet as thoughts ran through his mind. _If only a couple people looked into the case and everyone else didn't bother, why was there so much ‘evidence’? Could this possibly be a joke? Did Garth give us the wrong box?_ He wasn't sure what to believe, mind full of doubt and skepticism.

 

Sam had opened one of the unlabeled beige folders as Dean followed his movements, though seemed to be spacing out and in the middle of a daydream as he considered the possibilities, he really was starting to believe Garth had given them the wrong box and or this was some prank. Photos almost immediately threatened to slip out and onto the floor, though Sam’s reflexes were able to stop the sea of pictures and documents from spilling out from the folder.

 

Carefully pulling out one of the photos, Sam squinted as he examined it. The photo was taken at a slanted angle, grainy and slightly blurred. It was of a two story house, it's cream paint chipping off on the outside with the structure looming over dead yellow grass, a towering tree on the farther side of the property with its gnarled branches extended from all angles and most pointed downward. Besides being a bit ominous with the photo having been taken near dusk, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until Sam looked closer.

 

There was a very faint amount of light shining through one of the windows, as if a lamp had been turned on in the room though all else was left dark. In the ray of light, casted upon the wall, was a faint outline of a figure. It didn't seem to be feminine by its shape and build, but then again it wasn't masculine either. However, the shadow seemed to be wearing some type of robe or night gown, but it was still hard to tell because of the image's low quality. The younger brother could make out the shadow’s humanoid frame and slightly broad head, but it had a small snout and… horns?

 

“Hey, come look at this.” Sam lifted his gaze, and pointed to the grainy shadow from the other side of the window. Dean squinted closely in an attempt to make things out better, “Huh,” The elder of the two finally spoke up. “This is… What the hell am I looking at?” His eyes locked onto the shadowy figure, and the younger shrugged. “You tell me.” He sorted through the rest of the folder’s contents, as Dean continued to inspect the image before him.

 

Eventually, Dean sighed. “Werewolf, that's all I can think of… But even that's **way**  out there, so I'm stumped.” He eventually set the picture down, stretching as he released a quiet yawn. “Or, this could just be a trick of the light and that shadow is just a person.” He shrugged in uncertainty, and Sam frowned. “I don't know, honestly…” He kept reading through the articles he held in his hand, before his frown softened in concentration.

 

“Apparently this house has been abandoned for years, I guess it just wasn't very appealing to buyers. Neighbors about four months ago or so complained of being disturbed by loud noises from inside, seeing lights get turned on and off, seeing figures moving around, and feel like they're being watched when they walk or drive past the place. The Neighborhood Watch was contacted to investigate, but they found nothing when they went inside to take a look around. There was evidence found of something living there, but no people to pin the crimes to. They set up cameras around the outside and inside of the house, though said cameras went missing the following day. More investigations on the property took place, but nothing more came up.” Sam explained, bringing a few more articles from the folder into his grasp. It was crudely written chicken-scratch, probably a report that was put through a copier. He squinted, doing his best to read it over before continuing on.

 

“The neighborhood kids would often, according to witnesses and evidence caught on the cameras nearby, go to the house and play in the front yard. Apparently they were warned numerous times to stay off the property, but kept going back anyway. The parents were informed, Neighborhood Watch did yet another sweep of the place and came up empty handed, and the kids STILL kept going back, even after the community took the time to build a fence around the property to try and keep people out.” The younger then paused when Dean released a quiet grumble. “So kids are being kids, I don't see anything all that strange.”

 

Sam turned his gaze back down at the report. “Well, here’s the kicker. About a week ago when the kids went back to the property, they turned up missing and never returned home. It says here that there’s a chance some footage taken by a nearby public camera is out there, and maybe we’ll be able to know what happened and see for ourselves.. Apparently even adults who ventured onto the property from then on have gone missing, and the house has been under constant supervision from the outside at least.”

 

The elder blinked, and faintly raised an eyebrow with a glint of newly formed interest in his hazel eyes. _Maybe there's something down at Boise after all…_ he mused, but still couldn't help the streak of skepticism which clouded his judgment. Yes he hunted down monsters; but everything still seemed to be shrouded in mystery, and he learned to not be so quick to jump at a case with little evidence of it being something they should look further into. But why was he complaining? He didn't care if the case really was something or not, he just wanted to at least spend time with his younger brother and take a break from the big picture.

 

Dean carefully moved the document’s from the other’s grasp, and skimmed each carefully a few times before reaching a verdict. “Guess it wouldn't hurt to go down there and look… Would you mind packing everything up and check us outta here? I'll read more of these myself and tell you if I find anything noteworthy.” He lifted the folder up and lightly waved it back and forth, the younger male looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows. “You sure? I could always do all the unearthing, it is what I normally do at least.”

 

The other lied the folder back down onto the bed, followed by a light shrug of his shoulders. “Nah, it's fine.. Go on, get some fresh air, take a smoke.” Dean smirked, and Sam huffed in response with a slight smile. “But I thought you wanted me to take it easy and rest,” He gathered what was left of Dean’s meal, and the oldest Winchester rose from the bed. “Oh, well I could always call the case off…” His smirk widened, only to get a pillow thrown at his head. Dean managed to move the pillow into his lap with a few chuckles, which sounded more like soft laughter.

 

Sam felt his heart grow warm upon seeing Dean like this… It had been years since his older brother truly smiled, truly laughed, and with no mask to fake it all. He wanted to hug the elder one right then and there and never let go, how he’s overjoyed to see Dean so full of life again. He didn’t however, and decided to instead leave and check them out of the hotel after informing Dean.

 

He had finally gotten his brother back.

  



	4. I'm Not Dead!

I am so very sorry for my absence lately, quite a lot of personal issues and my school work has gotten in the way of me sitting down and writing a new chapter. I promise for the next chapter to be uploaded soon, I thank each and every one of you for your patience!


End file.
